Living with Scars
by PhoneFics
Summary: Scars come from life. From experience. When you're hurt, you can let the wounds kill you or you can rise above and live with the scars. When you learn to live with the scars from your past, you learn to live. When you find someone to share in that life, you learn the true meaning of it all. A/H
1. Not So Fresh Starts

**Chapter One**

 **~ . ~**

Not So Fresh Starts

 **~ . ~**

Autumn leaves crunch beneath her feet as she makes her way through the small town of Port Charles, New York. Even with her many layers of clothing, the cold wind sends chills down her spine, putting her on edge as she makes the venture to her rundown studio on the Elm Street Pier. She wasn't too sure what made her move there after being granted emancipation from her parents, but she didn't question it much.

Though she is estranged from most of her family, she still has a decent relationship with her grandfather and she surmises that she just wanted to have that while she navigated her new found freedom. Sitting in that court room with only her parents' lawyer present in place of her parents, the judge didn't even need to hear her reason for wanting to be emancipated. A hearing that usually took some time to sift through only took the span of ten minutes to conclude. Majority of that was the judge signing the papers.

Quietly making her way down the steps of the pier, Elizabeth was surprised when a pair of blue eyes locked with hers, almost certain that she hadn't made any noise. The man looked at her for no longer than a few seconds before he rose from his seat and walked away. Stuck frozen to the spot, she takes a deep breath and sinks down onto the steps. He was a stranger, completely, and yet it seemed like he could see her worth or lack thereof in the span of a few seconds. So much for a fresh start.

 **~ . ~**

Anger surges through him as he sits there on the Elm Street Pier trying to figure out what his next step would be from here. He knows that he couldn't have seen this coming, but he hates himself for not seeing it. This life is all he has and he needs to be able to live it how he sees fit. She knew that. She knew how much his choice meant to him after everything that happened with the Quartermaines. How could she think that loving him gave her the right to take that away from him like she did? And what if he didn't figure out the reason Sonny was firing him? Could she really have lived a life with him while that betrayal hung over them like that?

He sat there for what seemed like hours before something made him turn to look at the staircase leading to the street. It had been a strange kind of pull that had him turning to the stairs where a girl stood frozen to the spot at the sight of him. For a split second he had forgotten all about the pain and betrayal Robin had caused him. For a split second he almost let himself move forward. Then reality hit him as it always does and he spins on his heels to get him away from there. Away from any possibility that those deep blue eyes could present him. Though her lips were more tempting than any bar fight or tequila shot, Jason Morgan forces himself to walk away, ignoring any pull that calls to him in the process.

 **~ . ~**

Lost in thought and self pity she made no attempt to rise to her feet and complete the venture to her new abode. Her mind seemed to be racing with a million different thoughts as she pondered her next move. Should she leave this place and start anew somewhere else or stick it out and see where it gets her? Maybe the look on that man's face had nothing to do with her. Maybe he was late for something and was already leaving when he looked her way.

"Or maybe you're just that pathetic." she groaned to herself. "One look and they dissappear."

"I doubt that's true." a voice sounds off from beside her, causing her to look up at who had entered her space. " I've met my fair share of pathetic people and you don't have the look."

"Pretty sure you're bias, Zander." Elizabeth replies as he lowers himself down onto the steps beside her.

"Bias...maybe, but I don't lie." he says simply, smirking at the look she gives him. "Not to you, at least."

"What are you even doing in Port Charles?" she counters. "Last I heard, you were heading to some no name town in the middle of nowhere for a job."

"Exactly." he chuckles. "Welcome to No Name Town, USA."

"Jerk." she punches his arm.

"Nice." he shakes his head as he rubs his arm. "Way to treat your only friend in the world. Not to mention your best one."

"In order for you to be the best there would have to be a worst." she counters. "And like you said...you're the only one."

"Technicalities." he shrugs before rising to his feet. "Let's grab some grub. It's time to celebrate."

"Celebrate what, exactly?" she questions, letting him help her up from the ground.

"Your new found freedom, of course!" he says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You celebrated mine with me. Time for you to finally see just what the world has to offer."

Staring into his eyes for a moment longer, Elizabeth let out a soft sigh before taking his hand and allowing him to show her this new glorious world he seems to think so highly about. After everything she has been through, she really wants to believe that this world holds more for her than heartache and pain. There has to be more than this numbness that has taken hold of her in the deepest parts of her soul. There just had to be.

 **~ . ~**

Straddling his bike, Jason takes off down the back streets of the town, needing the freedom that his bike always brings to his life from day one. He isn't sure when Sonny is going to return or how long it'll take to convince him to give him his job back, but he's damn sure going to make it happen. Rise or fall he will do it on his terms till then end. Nothing and no one will take his choice away ever again. He doesn't ask much from the people in his life. Only two things. Never lie. And never take away his right to choose. He doesn't presume to know what's best for any of them and he requires the same respect from them.

"Morgan." he states into the phone once he pulls over to the side of the road.

"Your presence is needed at the warehouse." Benny, their accountant, voiced through the phone. "There's much that needs handling."

"On my way." Jason states. "Get everything set."

"Understood."

Ending the call, Jason flips a U and heads straight for the warehouse, determined to keep things running until Sonny's return. Regardless of the lies he spewed, firing him with all the crap going wrong in the business is the worst decision he has ever made. So, regardless of what Sonny wants at this point, Jason will ensure that he has a business to return to.

 **~ . ~**

Sitting in the local diner she finds herself doing the one thing she hasn't done in such a long time, laughing. She can distinctly remember the last time she was ever able to just let it all go and laugh like she had no care in the world. Coincidentally it had been with same goofball she finds herself with now. Zander can sure be a clown when the need arises. Seeing the way she had been feeling, how she must have looked in that moment, he's on silly overdrive. She had been so close to fully letting herself go when an idiot entered the mix.

"Can't get a clue, Smith?" the guy snapped at Zander, putting her on the defense. "You're not welcome here."

"It's a free country, Lucky." Zander replies plainly. "I'm allowed wherever I please."

"Not here you aren't!" Lucky stated. "This is my family's diner!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zander states when Lucky moves to grab his arm.

"Think I'm afraid of you?" Lucky says, grabbing his arm. "You're leaving, even if I have to make you."

The moment the guy took hold of Zander's arm, you snapped, unable to help yourself. Grabbing the guy's other arm, you yank it backwards and slam him down onto the table. No one touches Zander without him deserving it. If Zander throws a punch, he better damn well be able to back his own ass up. Pick on him without provocation and Elizabeth will make damn sure it never happens again.

"What the hell?!" Luky exclaims.

"Never touch him." she states firmly. "Yell all you want, but you never touch him. Understood?"

"Let me go!" Lucky snaps.

"In time." Elizabeth says plainly. "Say you're sorry."

"Like hell!" Lucky glares at Zander. "Tell your girlfriend to release me."

"Lucky?" a soft voice came from behind Zander, a look of concern displayed on her face.

"You attacked him without cause." Elizabeth said, tightening her grip. "Apologize."

"Zander!" the girl voices with concern. "Please!"

Elizabeth watched as Zander took in a sharp breath before rising to his feet. Clearly this girl has some affect on her friend and it was clearly the reason behind this guy Lucky's problem with him. Meeting his eyes, Elizabeth watches as he move to stand beside her, clearly over the situation.

"Let's go." Zander says simply.

"You've gotten your reprieve this time." Elizabeth says to Lucky before releasing him. "Steer clear of him because I promise you it won't happen again."

"Who the hell do you think you are, man?" Lucky snaps. "He's nothing but trouble."

"He's not perfect. Doesn't make him less than you:" Elizabeth states before turning to the girl. "Do yourself a favor and keep him at bay. Last thing you need is to have him arrested for harassment."

"Zander?" the girl voices when Zander turns towards the door.

"You made your choice, Emily." Zander states. "Liz."

Without another word, the two of them walk out of the diner, leaving the other two speechless. It's been a while since she and Zander have been together, clearly long enough for him to catch feelings for this girl. Strong enough feelings to rid him of his goofy nature while in her presence. Once they get far enough away, Elizabeth stops him from walking further, too curious to not ask.

"What's with you and the girl?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Elizabeth counters. "You obviously feel something for her...dare I say love?"

"It's too long a story for right now." Zander states. "And I'm too sober."

"Fine. It's tabled...for now." Elizabeth accepts."I should get home and unpack anyway. School in the morning and all."

"I'll check you after." Zander replies, easing back into his goofy self. "I have work in the morning."

"Ah...the tortures of freedom." she chuckles. "Soon to be my reality."

"You'll live." he laughs as he shakes his head. "Later kid."

"Later old timer." she counters before walking their separate ways.

Making her way through the town, Elizabeth thinks back on the day's events, believing for the first time that this could actually work out. She has one year of school left and then a few months after that to turn 18. She hadn't expected Zander to be in town, but she finds that she's glad he is. Though certain people in this town clearly need a wake up call, she's starting to feel at home in this town and she can't wait to see what else awaits her in this No Name Town, USA.

* * *

 **Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. The next few chapters will have subtle time jumps until we get to the part in the timeline where Jason and Elizabeth enter each other's orbit for real.**


	2. One True Solace

**Chapter Two**

 **~ . ~**

One True Solace

 **~ . ~**

School. The thought of suffering yet another year in this public prison made her stomach churn in ways that would bring any normal man to his knees. All schools are the same with the same lame cliques and clichès. It was no surprise to find the idiot among the popular group. The way he held himself, it was obvious he was stuck up enough to fit in.

The girl, however, sits alone at the other side of the cafeteria. Strange. The way they acted you would have assumed they'd be joined at the hip. Curiosity getting the best of her, Elizabeth slings her bag over her shoulder before walking over to the girl. As she got closer, she could see girls giving her the side eye as if she were the school's pariah. Walking up to the girls, Elizabeth stares the head girl right in the face, clearly displaying her displeasure, truly sick of the high school elite.

"Leave." Elizabeth states sternly. "Now."

"Psh. What are you?" the girl countered, though clearly shaken. "Her body guard or something?"

"What I am is none of your business." Elizabeth replies simply. "What I'm capable of, on the other hand, well...stick around and you'll learn real quick."

The girls glanced among themselves before the lead girl rolled her eyes and walked off, her pack of sluts trailing right behind. Clearly they had believed themselves untouchable for too long to realize that they had little true affect on the real world.

Turning to look at Emily, she found a look of confusion and appreciation on the girl's face. At a glance, Elizabeth doesn't see what Zander sees in this girl. She's not like the girls that she's used to seeing him with. Average height. Average weight. Subtle beauty. She obviously comes from money, but not enough to keep the wolves at bay. So what could he possibly see in her? Deciding she'd rather not know, Elizabeth moves to walk away, but is instantly stopped by Emily's words.

"Why did you do that?" Emily questions as she rises to her feet. "Why stand up for me like that?"

"Would you believe I was simply fulfilling my good deed for the day?"

"No." Emily shakes her head. "Not really."

"Fine." Elizabeth shrugs. "Then I was fulfilling my duties as a friend."

"I'm your friend?" Emily asked in shock before shaking her head at Elizabeth's look of disbelief. "Right...Zander."

"Whether he'll admit it or not, it's clear you mean something to him." Elizabeth says simply. "Till he can figure out if you're in or out for good...think of me as your friend by association. Cool?"

"You can do that without knowing what happened between us?"

"I'm not a relationship guru. Details are not my concern." Elizabeth says plainly. "So...we good?"

"Yeah." Emily smiles slightly. "We're good."

Elizabeth could see a sense of ease spread through the other girl's features. She wasn't sure what good it would do for her to be friends with this girl, but she doesn't see the harm in it. If Lucky was any indication as to what her friends were like, it was clear that some variety in her friends has become warranted. As if hell's ears had been burning, the idiot approaches, misunderstanding the entire situation like idiots do.

"Lucky, it's not like that." Emily defends, getting between them. "She was just helping me out."

"Seriously?" Lucky questions in disbelief.

"Yeah. We're...friends now." Emily says carefully. "We're okay."

"Friends?" he looks at her like she had suddenly grown another head. "You can't be serious, Emily. Come on, you can see what she's doing can't you?"

"Why don't you enlighten her?" Elizabeth counters before Emily could respond. "What is it I'm supposedly doing?"

"You're trying to get into her head." Lucky says as if it were obvious. "Trying to get her to go back to that loser friend of yours."

"I couldn't care less either way." Elizabeth states firmly. "Whether she gets with him or not, I'll still have him, so, it's whatever."

"Right!" Lucky scoffs. "Don't tell me you're falling for this crap, Em, come on. She's playing you."

"Lucky..." Emily sighs before glancing at Elizabeth and then meeting Lucky's eyes. "Liz and I have decided to be friends. I need you to respect that...even if you can't accept it."

"Fine." Lucky states after a long moment. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay." Emily smiles slightly. "You're still coming over later, right?"

"Yeah." Lucky glances at Elizabeth irritably before focusing on Emily. "Just...watch your back."

Elizabeth, having enough of the weirdness, makes her exit. She's said her piece where Emily is concerned. It's on Emily to decide what she wants in her life. She hardly knows the girl, she's not about to stand there and defend their friendship like it meant the world to her. Its like she told Emily, friendship for the sake of her friendship with Zander. Nothing more, nothing less.

 **~ . ~**

Jason enters Sonny's office after having met with Benny. Letting out a deep sigh, he shakes his head to clear the clutter, refusing to let Sonny's absence affect him. Things needed to get done and right now the responsibility lands on his shoulders. If he's going to get this done, however, he needs the cooperation of the two lieutenants.

"Enter." Jason says firmly when a knock sounds at the door.

"You called." Francis Corelli voices when he opens the door. "What's up?"

"O'Brien?"

"Here." Johnny O'Brien voices from behind Francis,side stepping to come into view. "I'm here."

"Good." Jason says simply. "Door."

"Can you tell us what's up now?" Francis asks once the door is closed.

"Sonny's out of town." Jason replies. "Its on me to keep things running until he gets back."

"Where do we fit in?" Johnny questions curiously.

"There's too much going on." Jason explains. "I need you both to help me keep things running smoothly until Sonny can get back."

"Okay. Until Sonny returns..." Francis says after a moment of thought. "Whatever you need."

"O'Brien?" Jason looks at him questioningly.

"This is like some Three Musketeers kind of shit, right?" Johnny chuckles before shaking his head. "I'm down."

"Forgive the kid." Francis shakes his head. "He runs at the mouth, but mostly means well."

Jason waves away the explanation, having known that about Johnny, but knowing that there was a reason Sonny allowed him to climb the ranks like he has. These two are the only men that Jason truly respects as far as their abilities. If he's going to pull this off and keep things running for Sonny, these two men will come in handy.

Finishing up with the two men, having their word that they'd do what needed to be done, Jason straddles his bike and heads to the Quartermaine estate in need of some clarity. Knowing his grandmother's routine, he makes his way to her garden, knowing she'll be there shortly. The moment she rolls into view, Jason felt a wave of calmness wash over him, something he has come to appreciate when in her presence.

"Jason, dear." Lila says at the sight of him. "What a pleasant surprise. How are you?"

"I'm okay, grandmother." Jason assures, knowing she worries for him. "I'd like to keep you company while you work on your garden, if you don't mind."

"That would be lovely." Lila says wholeheartedly.

With a slight smile, he helps her over to her roses before helping her tend to her garden in silence. Time spent with his grandmother come too far apart and never last nearly long enough. He's not sure why it was easier with her than the others, but he finds that he appreciates having her as his family. Between her and Emily, he has more than enough family, never wanting to see a day where they become like the others. He spends a couple hours with her before he inevitably has to leave, promising her he'd be seeing her again.

 **~ . ~**

After school is over Elizabeth meets up with Zander at the park. Telling him all that transpired between her and Emily, she's surprised when he thanks her for trying with Emily. Things between him and Emily have been rough, but he appreciates that Elizabeth is willing to make nice for him. It just proved to him what he already knew and that's that Elizabeth is his true best friend. After hanging out for a little while, Elizabeth says goodbye, needing to finally see her gramps after having put it off long enough. Arriving at the house, she waits for her sister, Sarah, to leave before she knocks on the door.

"Elizabeth," her grandfather greets her when he pulls open the door. "I hadn't expected you to come by so soon."

"I can come back..."

"No..no, dear. What I meant is that I thought it would take you longer." her grandfather explains as he steps aside. "I'm glad you're here. Come in. Its just me home."

"You're making dinner." Elizabeth comments as she walks with him into the kitchen.

"Always a good pass time," her grandfather admits. "Would you care to help me?"

"I..."

"We'll be alone for at least a few hours." he explains, holding out an apron to her. "Humor an old man's request?"

"Sure, gramps." she smiles slightly. "Sounds like fun."

For the next few hours they made dinner while talking about her emancipation and her life since moving to the small town. She tells him how she believes the decision to move there was based on her need to be close to the only family she has left. He feels pained by her belief that he's all she has while assuring her that she'll always have him, no matter what. Spending time with him, Elizabeth realizes something she hadn't known before and that's that he's the only family that she needs. As long as she has her gramps, life will always be bearable.

* * *

 **Note: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot that you are enjoying my little fic. I also liked the connection between Liz and Zander. Mostly after a Liason fic I** **read that portrayed them as married. Anyway, thanks and I hope you enjoy this update.**


	3. December

**Chapter Three**

 **~ . ~**

December

 **~ . ~**

Cold. Wet. Annoyed. All things that make up Elizabeth as she makes her way through the freezing town of Port Charles. If she hadn't cooked the last of her food the night before, she swears she never would have left her studio. The cold gets to her more than the heat ever could. Just a quick run to the grocery store and she'll be back in the comforts of her warm rundown studio. She had been passing by the diner when a lazy thought hit her and she decided to stop by there for some food, putting off grocery shopping for later.

"Elizabeth, hey." Emily greets her when she makes her up to the counter. "Want your usual?"

"Sure. To go, please." Elizabeth smiles slightly before dropping down onto the stool. "New job?"

"Thought I'd take a break from the hospital." Emily admits with a shrug. "Best not to tempt fate until I'm sure it won't affect me."

"Smart choice." Elizabeth agrees. "Think they'd hire me?"

"You looking?"

"Not yet, but soon." Elizabeth admits. "Turns out that being on your own can eat up your reserves real quick."

"I bet." Emily replies thoughtfully. "Let me know and I'll put in a good word for you with Ruby."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Elizabeth says as she pays for her food. "I should head out."

"There's this thing my family is hosting tonight at the estate." Emily says as she's about to get up and walk away. "I'm going to leave your name at the door..."

"You really inviting me to a Quartermaine affair?" Elizabeth questions curiously. "Think that's wise?"

"Why not?" Emily counters. "We're friends, right?"

"We are." Elizabeth confirms. "But that's my sister's scene. Not really my thing "

"I know. It could be fun though." Emily insists. "Either way, I'll leave your name at the door...you know, just in case."

"Sure." Elizabeth takes her food before hopping off the stool. "See you."

Securing her jacket around her, Elizabeth makes her way back to her studio, thoroughly over being in this cold as hell atmosphere. On her way back to her place, she starts to think about Emily's offer. Maybe it could be fun to check out one of those events, but she's certain her Grams and Sarah will be in attendance, something she's not too thrilled about. Being anywhere they are is done begrudgingly and only under extreme circumstances.

 **~ . ~**

Things had just started looking up for him. Sonny returned and gave him his job back. They were running things as smooth as ever. Then, out of nowhere, Sonny leaves town in the midst of his wedding to Brenda. Jason hated having to break the news to Brenda, but Sonny needed him to so he did. With Sonny out of town, he has officially put Jason in charge of the organization indefinitely.

This time is different than the last time, however, having built a working relationship with the two lieutenants. The three of them have learnt a type of commonality as far as the business is concerned. Though friendships are a risk in the business that they have chosen, Jason has learnt to trust both men and has gained their trust in return.

"Any idea when he'll return?" Francis questions once Brenda is long gone.

"No." Jason admits. "For the foreseeable future, it's on us to keep things running."

"Understood." Francis says firmly. "I'll head to the warehouse and get things settled."

"Have Benny meet me at Sonny's penthouse." Jason says firmly. "Then have O'Brien check in with the men. I want things running as normal as possible."

Waiting long enough for Francis to take off, Jason straddles his bike, needing to clear his mind. Brenda was wrong. He did feel for her and that's what had him putting on his blank expression, needing to get through it as fast as possible. Breaking up with Robin had been the hardest thing he has ever has to do in his life. Breaking up with Brenda for Sonny, watching her break right in front of him, it was almost as torturous. Revving the engine, he takes off at top speed, desperately needing to be away from that church and the echoing of Brenda's pleas.

 **~ . ~**

He wasn't sure whether or not this would work. He wasn't even sure if his sister would take the money if he manages to get it for her. All he knows is that this family owed her a lot more than it was willing to admit and he will make sure that she gets what is owed to her. For what it's worth, they are her family and it's about damn time they showed it, emancipated or not.

"Steven?" his mother greets him at the door in confusion. "What brings you by? Your father and I were just on our way out."

"Another stint for charity, no doubt." Steven voices as he walks past her into the house. "No worries. This won't take long."

"What's this about?" she questions firmly.

"Elizabeth." he says simply, watching her hardened at the sound of her name. "Her trust fund to be exact."

"What makes you think we have a trust fund for her?" she counters in disbelief.

"You insult me, mother." Steven shakes his head. "Sarah and I have both received our trusts. Seeing as we both had one, it's common sense that you'd have one for her. Ever the image of perfection that you are, you'd never live down the gossip had you not created one."

"What are you trying to accomplish, Steven, honestly?"

"My brotherly duties." Steven says simply. "That money is hers. As far as I'm concerned, it's the least you could do for her."

"Ha! I owe that child nothing." she states sternly. "And since when do you feel any affection to your siblings?"

"You created us to be what we are. Our lack of compassion for each other is of your own creating." Steven snaps. "I intend to fix that! Starting with this."

"Give me one good reason for me to give her that money?"

"Easy. If not for her, you'll do it for your own sake." Steven says simply. "What better way to prove how perfect your are than by supporting the child that turned their back on you?"

"Oh, please." she scoffed. "I can live without...

"Enough!" his father bellowed when he enters the room. "The money is out of our reach as is. It's not as if we can close the account and get the money back."

"Jeff, honestly..." his mother began to say, but stops at the look on his father's face.

"If you really want this, Steven, so be it. Take the paperwork." Jeff says firmly, handing him the envelope. "But make no mistake, we owe her nothing more than what we have already given her."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Steven states before shaking his head. "But I'll take what I can get."

"I'm not sure what you're playing at." his mother says after grabbing his arm as he tried to walk by her. "But you should watch yourself. I don't take kindly to what you just pulled."

"Dully noted." Steven states. "As long as you remember whose DNA runs through my veins."

Watching the fear creep into his mother's eyes at the mention of his biological mother, Heather, he grants her a slight smirk before yanking his arm from her grasp. It had been a hard pill to swallow when he found out, but he learnt to deal with it. Booking the first flight to Port Charles, Steven quickly makes his way to the airport, knowing that he had to make things better with his sister. Someway. Somehow. He will make things better.

 **~ . ~**

Making her way back to her studio, she was surprised to see Zander waiting for her. He has been pretty much MIA these last two weeks and it was starting to worry her. He had said something about problems at work, but he didn't elaborate and then he was gone. Showing him into the studio, she puts down her food before punching his arm.

"I expected that a lot sooner." Zander says as he rubbed his arm. "Going soft, Liz?"

"Didn't want any witnesses in case I clobbered you!" Elizabeth stated. "Jerk move, by the way. Disappear for two weeks and just show up out of nowhere."

"I know. My bad." Zander smiled slightly. "Had to take some time to clear my head."

"What has it cluttered?"

"Emily." he says simply. "She thinks we should try again."

"And you don't?" she questions, not understanding the problem.

"What?" he looks at her confused before shaking his head. "It's not that. Look, I came here to hang out with my best friend, not dissect my love life."

"I came here to eat, but you interrupted that, so you take what you get." Elizabeth counters with a slap to his head. "My studio. My rules."

"Fine." Zander sighs before plopping down on the couch. "I could use a sounding board actually."

"Great." she says simply before hopping onto her table and crossing her legs. "Spill."

For the next couple hours, they sit and talk about Zander's relationship with Emily, trying to figure what his next move should be where she's concerned. As they spoke, Elizabeth could see the true weight of what he feels for Emily and that had her hopeful for both of them. She didn't really care to get involved in their problems, but it didn't stop her from being their for them. She's just glad that their long talks looked to be coming to an end and they'll be spending more time with each other rather than pouring their hearts to her.

"Looks like I'll be attending a Quartermaine shindig after all." Elizabeth says simply as she hops off the table, pulling Zander off the couch. "And you're coming with me."

* * *

 **Note: Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them. I actually wanted this chapter out sooner, but I got caught up reading Liason fics. Writers like Rocker Jackson and TwistedGH just...wow. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**


	4. Bad Choices

**Chapter Four**

 **~ . ~**

Bad Choices

 **~ . ~**

Arriving at the Quartermaine estate, she could see right away that Zander was more than ready to turn the car around and speed away. Things like this, much like it is for her, puts Zander on edge, never really fitting in with this type of crowd. If not for her need to see him happy for once, Elizabeth wouldn't be there, not even for Emily. Knowing something had to give with them, Elizabeth is willing to suffer a night on her sister's side of the world.

"Let's get out of here." Zander says in a hushed tone as they stand at the door. "We're so out of place here."

"You'll thank me for this." Elizabeth says before knocking on the door.

"Elizabeth!" he grumbles.

"Eventually." she smirks as the door opens up and they are ushered into the house.

"Don't hold your breath." he counters as they enter the ballroom, amazed at how many people were actually in attendance. "God, this feels like a twisted nightmare."

"True." Elizabeth agrees, not having thought this entirely through. "Eh...no turning back now."

Scanning the crowd, Elizabeth searches for the only face that matters, needing to get this night over with. Finally spotting Emily, she takes in a deep breath, finding her next to the last person she ever wants to speak to in this life, her sister. For a split second, she almost forgot what she was doing there and nearly sprinted for the door. Glancing at Zander, she found him staring at Emily and that was enough to push her into action.

"E-Elizabeth...wha..." her sister stammers when they walk over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Em." Elizabeth greets her friend as if her sister hadn't spoken. "Thanks for the invite."

"Of course." Emily smiles brightly. "I'm so happy you made it. Both of you."

"Real mature." Sarah says in disbelief. "You really gonna act like I'm not even here?"

"I'm parched." Elizabeth voices simply. "I think I'll head to the bar."

"I'll come with." Zander says quickly. "Drink, Em?"

"Sure, thanks." Emily says before watching them both walk off. "I take it you two are still on bad terms..."

"Yeah." Sarah glares after her sister. "You can say that."

Getting to the bar, Elizabeth and Zander look at the door then each other, almost tempting the other to run for it. Sharing a slight smirk, the two order up their drinks, knowing this night had to happen, one way or another. They were just about to walk back to Emily when the idiot walked up with someone a little more interesting, to Elizabeth's standards anyway.

"Go." Elizabeth nudges Zander. "I got this."

"Liz..." Zander glances at the two guys.

"Go." she says with more force. "This is child's play."

"What kind of friend are you?" Lucky asks her as Zander walks off to Emily. "He's not good for her."

"Matter of opinion." Elizabeth says with a shrug, blocking Lucky's path when he starts to follow after Zander. "Wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Or what?" Lucky counters.

"Do I really need to remind you of what happened last time?" Elizabeth counters. "It's their choice. I suggest you let them make it."

"Even if the choice is a bad one?" the regal one counters.

"Especially then." Elizabeth smirks. "What's life without a few bad choices?"

"Nikolas." Lucky states. "Let's go, man."

"You always listen to your brother, Prince?" Elizabeth questions with an arched eyebrow. "And here I thought royalty called the shots. Guess they leave that to the jesters where you're from."

"Its a dangerous game you're playing at." Nikolas steps up to her with a smirk of his own. "A Cassadine's pride isn't one to be messed with."

"What about the rest of him?" Elizabeth whispers, mere inches from his face. "Cuz I can come up with a few bad choices for us to make if you're game."

"My brother's not interested." Lucky states irritably.

"Yet another choice that's not up to you." Elizabeth says simply. "What do you say, Prince? Dare to live a little?"

"Careful what you wish for." Nikolas whispers as he snakes one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt."

"That's half the fun." Elizabeth counters before swiftly taking claim to his lips.

Elizabeth couldn't say what had propelled her into this little game with the Cassadine prince, maybe it was the stupid party or the idiot, but she had to admit it was fun. The guy may be a lot of things, but a bad kisser is definitely not on that list. The deeper into this kiss they get, Elizabeth could feel herself going weak at the knees. It wasn't by choice that they pulled apart, but by the hands of her very irate sister. Looks like her bad choice just got a little more interesting.

 **~ . ~**

Jason could see her desperation, it was evident in her eyes, but she was asking way too much of him. A lie this big could only cause more trouble than it's worth. Deciding to solve one problem at a time, he walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of sweats, needing her out of her wet clothes for the baby's sake.

"Jason..." she whispers, pain on her face. "Please."

"Get changed." Jason says simply. "We'll talk after."

She stares at him for a moment longer before letting out a deep sigh and walking off to the bathroom to change. Taking the time he has been given, Jason tries to think through the situation at hand. Allowing her to claim he is the father means allowing other people to believe he had slept with Carly whIle he was with Robin. Not entirely a lie, but still. The main question being, could he really keep the lie going for the forseeable future?

"Jason..." her voice comes out carefully, uncertain of his answer.

"I can't lie for you." Jason says firmly. "I just don't have it in me."

"Jason, please!" Carly practically begs of him. "If there were to ever come a time where I would need you more than anyone in this world this is it. I won't ask anything more from you. I just need time. I need time to figure out my next move...to figure out where I go from here. Please!"

"I won't lie for you." Jason states before letting out a deep sigh. "But I won't tell anyone the truth either."

Realizing what that meant, Carly flung herself into his arms, breathing a deep breath of relief. Holding her in his arms, Jason didn't care if he was making yet another bad choice in regard to her. She needs his help and he will give it to her for as long as he can manage. Letting her go, Jason tells her to get some rest in the guest bedroom, needing her to be fully rested before he let's her back out into the world.

 **~ . ~**

Sarah stared at them in utter disbelief, she couldn't believe that she had just witnessed the guy she loves kissing her baby sister. It had to be some sick twisted nightmare, that had to be it. Elizabeth would never come to a party like this, much less be someone Nikolas would be interested in, he's a prince. Elizabeth's attention, however, is past her sister to the back doors where Emily and Zander are sneaking out. Good.

"This can't be real." Sarah mutters, glancing between the two. "Tell me this isn't real."

"How about we blow this joint?" Elizabeth asks Nikolas, turning to face him once the door closed behind Emily. "Maybe pick up where that kiss left off."

"Nikolas..." Sarah states at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "Please."

"Unless you'd rather stay?" Elizabeth counters, seeing that her sister really felt something for him, but uncertain where the prince's head was at.

"My jag is right outside." Nikolas turns away from Sarah. "Ladies, first."

"Nikolas, man." Lucky stops him. "You really gonna do this to her?"

"We've been over for a month." Nikolas states with a shrug. "She's all yours."

Walking out of the gathering together, Nikolas and Elizabeth climb into his jag and take off into the night. There was a time when Nikolas would have done anything to prevent those tears, but he can't change who he is and he doesn't believe he has to. He showed her who he was and she wanted more from him. She wanted someone he wasn't and he had enough. If he can accept her for who she is, she should be able to the same, but she didn't.

"Still got time to back out." Nikolas says when they get into his hotel room. "Now's your chance."

"You see me running for the door?" Elizabeth counters staring into his eyes.

"No."

"And you?" Elizabeth counters with a smirk. "You really think you can survive a bad choice like me?"

"I'll take my chances."

"Good."

Forsaking any further conversation, she allows herself to fall head first into a steaming romp with the prince Cassadine. Needing to feel his body against hers in the most desperate of ways. She hadn't expected this when she decided to go to that party tonight, but she wasn't complaining. A good one night stand is exactly what she needs to get her tension out, both sexual and not. Staring into his regal eyes, Elizabeth let's herself free fall into utter bliss, leaving common sense and proper thinking for another day. Tonight she will feel completely without regret.

* * *

 **Note: Hard chapter to swallow, I know, but it's merely the build up, life's scars. Thank you for your continued reviewing, favoriting, and following. There won't be much yucky...just a couple more hard chapters...I hope. But we're almost there to the connecting. Hopefully you can hang in there with me.**


	5. Christmas

**Chapter Five**

 **~ . ~**

Christmas

 **~ . ~**

Sitting on the floor of her studio with Emily, she starts to think back over these last two weeks, unsure how she had gotten there after all this time. What had started as a simple bad choice has turned into something she never would have predicted. She has sworn to never let anyone into her heart like this yet there she was wrapping a gift for her boyfriend. She, Elizabeth Webber, has a boyfriend. Emily had found it equally surprising since Elizabeth had sworn up and down that it would never become more than that one night.

 _ *****Flashback*****_

They had been spending the day decorating the tree in his living room when it had started to snow outside, something she clearly didn't care to entertain, but something he wanted to share with her. Nikolas, for some odd reason, has a deep connection with the snow and he wanted to help give the snow another chance. She must have stared at him for a few minutes before she rose to her feet to stand before him.

"You know how I feel about the snow." Elizabeth says simply, wanting him to give up the idea of going outside. "I can't see it the way you want me to."

"Five minutes." Nikolas says as he slides his hands into hers. "That's all I ask."

"Five minutes." she concedes after another long moment. "Not a second longer."

"That's all I need." Nikolas says with a slight smirk before walking with her to the front door to get her jacket, ensuring that she remains cozy while they're outside.

Taking in a deep breath she walks with him out of the house and into the snow as it blankets the ground beneath them. Immediately she could feel the cold and wetness combined, nearly sprinting for the door and the comfort it promises within. With his hands on her shoulders as he stands behind her, he talks her through it, knowing she's a lot stronger than anyone gives her credit for.

"Forget the past. Forget the cold and the wet." Nikolas whispers in her ear. "Just try to look at the world as it is. Try to look at the snow as it floats down from the sky...as it covers the world in a blanket of white."

"How can you love something so cold and frigid?" she questions him, turning to meet his eyes.

"Where you see cold and frigid, I see beauty and innocence." Nikolas explains, reaching up one hand to caress her cheek. "I see strength and vulnerability all at once."

"You see all that in frozen water?"

"I see all that in you." Nikolas corrects, smiling softly when she turns away from him, knowing she would. "You're more than you want the world to see."

"I'm exactly what I'm perceived to be." Elizabeth states, turning to meet his eyes once more. "You only see what you want."

"I see your truth even if you'd prefer I didn't." Nikolas counters. "Go out with me."

"What?" she looks at him in disbelief. "Are you mad?"

"I've never been more sane." he says firmly. "I won't ask you for forever. I know that's not who you are. All I ask is for right now. This moment. For as long as you're willing to give me."

"If you want to sleep with me again just say so." Elizabeth states. "You don't.."

"It's not that and you know it." Nikolas leans in kissing her softly. "I want you. All of you. For as long as I can. Say you'll go out with me."

"You can literally have any girl in the world..."

"So that's a yes?" Nikolas cuts her off with a slight smirk.

"Yes." she whispers, laying her forehead against his. "It is your funeral after all."

"I'll take my chances."

 *****End Flashback*****

She wasn't sure about being friends with him when he asked after their night together, but she gave it a shot. She wasn't sure about helping him decorate his place because she didn't care all that much for the holiday, but she did it anyway. Sitting there wrapping his gift, she wasn't sure what she has gotten herself into, but she finds that she's okay with that. The more time that she spends with him, the more she starts to believe that a relationship with him isn't as horrifying as she once thought it'd be.

"Hey, you okay?" Emily questions, pulling her from her thoughts. "Where's your head at?"

"Nikolas." she admits. "I never thought I'd find myself in a relationship."

"I know what you mean." Emily admits. "I really didn't see that coming."

"Who knew, huh?" she laughs softly. "So strange."

"I felt bad at first, for Sarah, but now that she's with Lucky it feels like it worked out for the best." Emily admits. "She and Nikolas just didn't seem to fit that well."

"Admittedly it gave me pause when I saw her get upset about us kissing. I hadn't realized they were even a thing." Elizabeth puts the final tape on the gift. "In the end, it didn't seem to bother him, so, I just went with it."

"Sarah assumed you did it to spite her."

"If we actually kept updated with each other that would make sense." she replies simply. "But I haven't really cared for my sister's life since I was 13. In reality, we're practically strangers."

"Anyway..." she laughs softly, knowing they were trying to stay off the heavy topics. "What did you get Nikolas? Must have been hard to shop for him."

"No kidding." she agrees. "What could a girl like me actually get a Prince that he doesn't already have?"

"Lessons on how to make your own bed or Dish Washing 101." she laughs at the thought as Elizabeth joins in. "Washing Clothes for Dummies."

"You're so bad." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Yet so true."

"I should get going." Emily voices as she stands up. "I promised Zander I'd meet him for the tree lighting ceremony in the park."

"Tell that knucklehead I said Merry Christmas." Elizabeth said as she showed her to the door. "And thanks for the new brush set. I haven't had a good set in...ever, actually."

"I'm glad you like it." Emily says with a bright smile. "Almost as much as I love your brownies you made for me."

"See you."

Watching her walk off, Elizabeth let's out a deep breath, promising herself that she will get them real gifts once she can get a job and a decent flow of cash. Closing the door, Elizabeth gets started on clearing up their mess, anxious for Nikolas to spend Christmas in her studio. She couldn't see why they couldn't just spend it at his estate, but it meant a lot to him so she'll give it to him. She has even thrown up decorations with Emily's help to try and make it more festive, but it's still a rundown studio in the ratty part of town. Hearing a knock at the door, assuming it was Nikolas, she pulls open the door to the last person she expected, her brother.

"Liz, wait." Steven stops the door from shutting. "Please."

"Wait for what?" Elizabeth counters with an angry glare. "I gave up waiting on you a long time ago."

"I know. I'm sorry." Steven sighs. "I'm here now."

"Why?" she counters. "You've been in town for weeks. Why show up at my door now?"

"I saw you and Sarah at the diner when I first got to town." Steven admits. "I kind of figured it would be best to wait for Christmas."

"Cuz I'd be much more accepting?" she scoffs. "You know I don't put much merit into this holiday."

"True." he accepts. "But you're a lot more tolerant."

"Fine." she sighs, stepping aside. "How did you even find out where I was staying?"

"Gramps." Steven admits, walking past her into the studio. "Told him to consider it his gift to me. Of course, he wouldn't tell me until I told him why I was looking for you."

"Sounds like Gramps." she agrees, shutting the door. "So...why were you looking for me?"

"A Christmas gift of sorts." he admits. "Maybe even a truce...a place to begin."

"What is this?" Elizabeth questions as she takes the packet from his hands.

"Your trust fund." Steven says with a slight smile, watching as realization dawns in her eyes.

"You..." she shakes her head before pulling out the paperwork. "How...why?"

"I went to visit them earlier this month." Steven explains. "I figured it was the least they owed you."

"Mother dearest must have loved hearing that." Elizabeth laughs. "And they just handed it over?"

"Took a lot of convincing...I may have gotten on mother's bad side in the process..." Steven thinks back on the dull threat. "But yes...eventually father gave it to me."

"I...why?" she meets his eyes firmly. "Why would you do this for me? Why now?"

"I have done a lot of stupid things in my life. I have stepped out on you when you needed me most." Steven stands in front of her. "For that I'm sorry. But I'm here now...I'm here because I want to fix that. I want to fix us. If you'll let me."

"I want to believe you." she says as tears well up in her eyes. "I just..."

"Don't make a choice just yet. Think about it." Steven leans over to kiss her forehead. "We'll talk more after the holiday."

"Steven..." she calls out to him as he's about to walk out the door. "Thank you."

"Anytime, baby sister."

The sound of her phone ringing pulls her thoughts from her brother and back into the present. Clearing her throat she does her best to stifle the tears and speak as clearly as she could manage. It didn't help that he could somehow tell the difference in her voice.

"I'll tell you all about it when I see you." Elizabeth assures him. "When are you going to get here anyway?"

"About that..." he voices, causing her to get a little nervous. "What would you say to a night at Luke's? Emily just got invited by Lucky and she wants us to come by. We can go to your studio after, I promise."

"Uh...yeah. Sure." she shakes her head, dropping th packet onto her table. "I'll be there soon."

"If you don't want to..."

"No. it's not that." she assures him. "A night out with friends sounds like the perfect thing right now. I'll meet you there."

"I'll be waiting."

Ending the call, she snatches her gift for him from the table before locking up her studio and catching a cab to the club. She wasn't sure what her brother was getting at or what would happen from here on out with them, but she really wants to believe in him. As pathetic as it makes her feel, she just wants her brother in her life.

"Hey." she greets Nikolas when she arrives at the club, finding him waiting outside.

"Merry Christmas." he greets her in return holding out a small package.

"Tell me this isn't what it looks like..."

"An engagement ring? No." he laughs softly. "We aren't there just yet."

"Good...okay." she let's out a deep breath before opening her gift to produce a beautiful necklace. "I...thank you."

"Here...let me put it on you." Nikolas says before helping her put it on. "You make it look beautiful."

"I'm sure it was beautiful on it's own." she whispers before clearing her throat and handing him his gift. "I didn't buy it...but I will buy you a gift...soon."

"You don't have to buy me anything." Nikolas says firmly before unwrapping the gift and losing all sense of speech.

"You hate it." she sighs. "I just came into my trust fund...long story...but I promise I'll buy you a real gift..."

"Don't you dare." Nikolas shakes his head before claiming her lips with his. "Is this really how you see us?"

"Yes." she whispers as she lays her forehead against his. "I just...I wish I had the words."

"Words don't matter." he shakes his head. "I finally know how you feel and I just...I couldn't have asked for a better gift than that."

"Nikolas..."

"The words will come...one day." Nikolas assures. "For right now...this is more than enough."

Arms wrapped around each other, they pour their hearts into their kiss, needing to portray to each other just what their relationship means to them. She hadn't seen him coming. She had never seen a relationship with coming at all yet there they are. From never knowing what life would be like with him to not knowing what life would be like without him, Elizabeth clings to him as he deepens the kiss. Then, through the haze of her emotions, she heard it. The sound of rapid popping, like fire crackers, and screaming. Lots of screaming. Screaming so loud it was all she could hear as she fell to the ground, a burning sensation spreading through her body before utter coldness took it's place.

* * *

 **Note: I read all your reviews and I appreciate your honesty. I hope you continue to give me your honest opinions. Anyway, brace yourself for a death in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Took me a while to write it. Anyway, thanks again.**


	6. Indomitable

**Chapter Six**

 **~ . ~**

Indomitable

 **~ . ~**

The ground beneath her was hard and jagged, sending cold stabbing pains into her back as she laid there on the ground. She could almost hear her sister screaming her name, almost as loudly as she screamed for Nikolas. She wanted to move, to get up, but her body betrayed her. It wouldn't move. She tried to call out to Nikolas but her voice betrayed her as well. Fear creeping into her veins, her heart beats faster at the sound of rapid footsteps, then her head is lifted to rest on someone's lap. His eyes. She knows his eyes anywhere. Zander.

"Put pressure on her wound." she heard someone say, but she couldn't recognize the voice.

"Shh...don't speak." Zander says softly as a pressure is pushed down upon her. "Help is on the way. Try not to move. Everything will be okay."

"Elizabeth..." Emily's voice reaches her, the pain tearing through her.

"No...you need to go back inside." Zander panics, unable to think outside of Elizabeth in this moment. "Lucky, take her."

"Yeah...ok." Lucky voices, no longer caring about his feud with the man, putting his focus on the only person he can help, Emily.

"I..." Emily starts to say but follows Lucky instead.

"Just focus on me, Liz." he begs of her, forcing his tears away. "You're gonna be okay. I promise."

She wanted to reassure him, to stop the hurt she could see he was going through, but all she could focus on was the pain. The mind numbing, excruciating pain, and then something happened. Just as the pain was becoming incredibly unbearable, it stopped. Coldness seeped in and she could no longer feel the pain. In that moment she felt death. As if this was it. Her life would no longer be. And she couldn't decide if she were happy or sad about it in that moment.

"Elizabeth?" the unrecognizable voice called her name. "Elizabeth you need to stay alert. I know it must be hard, but you need to focus."

Blue eyes. Deep, mezmerizing blue eyes staring into hers and, in that moment, she felt peace. For the first time in so long she finally felt at peace. With her life, her family, with the world. Maybe this is her time to die. Maybe god had given her so much good in such a short time to make it okay for her to leave this world behind. As her eyes began to close, she saw the face of the man with deep blue eyes and then the world went dark. Her last thought being a single word, goodbye.

 **~ . ~**

Zander had been inside when the chaos ensued, his heart pounding as he yanked Emily onto the floor and away from the line of fire. He had been holding her tightly when a frightful thought hit him like a freight train. Nikolas was outside waiting for Elizabeth. Given the time frame, she could very well be outside in this chaos. Then he heard the screams from outside and he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to know.

"Stay here." he demanded of Emily. "Stay with Lucky."

"Zander, please." she begged. "Don't go out there."

"You're safe now." Zander says with a slight smile. "I need to know Elizabeth is, too."

"Okay." she shakes her head. "Go."

Releasing his hold on her, Zander ran for the door, fear taking hold of him as he yanked it open and laid eyes on the parking lot. Immediately he sees Jason working on Nikolas as Mike was moving towards another body on the ground. Elizabeth. Running over to her, he lifts her head to rest on his lap. Blood everywhere. So much blood. But he had to focus, she needed him to be strong for her.

"Put pressure on her wound." he heard Jason say, but he couldn't move, leaving the job to Mike.

"Shh...don't speak." he says as he watches her try to say something. "Help is on the way. Try not to move. Everything will be okay."

Everything that happened after that came in a blur to him. He remembers Emily coming outside before he has Lucky take her back inside. He remembers Jason coming from helping Nikolas to check on her, but he couldn't do much. The wound wasn't something that could be worked on in a parking lot. She needs to go to the hospital and the ambulance was still a good distance away. It felt like forever before they finally arrived in the parking lot. Not caring for rules or technicalities, he tells the EMTS that he's riding with them to the hospital, claiming to be her family when asked. Holding her hand as they drove like mad men to the hospital, Zander begs her to live, needing her to live.

 **~ . ~**

After an hour with the police, he should be anywhere else but General Hospital yet there he was making the venture to the O.R. He should be searching for the drive by shooter. He should be making calls to his guard's family. He should be anywhere but there. In spite of everywhere he should be, that nagging pull that had him looking to her that very first time is stronger than ever and he couldn't bring himself to be anywhere but there.

He couldn't explain the reason, not that it ever came easy to him, but he accepted it. After seeing her laying there with her blood covering her body, he felt an ache in his bones to save her, to do something. Then he saw her eyes as they focused on his, a clear blue that he hadn't seen anywhere else before. He saw her acceptance of what has befallen her. He saw her acceptance of death and he knew that it may damn we'll be useless to try to save her, but he'll be damned if he accepted it too.

"Jason!" Emily threw herself into his arms once he came into view. "Thank god you're alright."

"You okay?" he questions, needing to know for sure.

"Yeah...I'm fine." she assures. "It's my friends I'm worried about."

"How are they?" Jason questions.

"Nikolas isn't doing that great...they aren't sure he'll survive the night." she says sadly. "Not that the Cassadine's will ever accept that."

"And the girl?" he asks tentatively. "Elizabeth. How is she?"

"She's still in surgery. I haven't heard anything yet." Emily let's out a deep sigh. "Zander's watching over her...I just...I wish I could do something, you know?"

"Why don't we grab some food?" he voices when he watches her waver slightly. "We can talk...or not. Whatever you need."

"Um...yeah. Okay." she accepts, feeling herself going weak from the fear. "I'd like that."

Walking with her to the cafeteria, he let's her hold onto him, uncertain of whether or not she could make the venture on her own. He hates that she has to go through this, that his life seeped into hers like this, but he'll do his best to make it okay for her. Sitting her down at a table, he grabs her some food before sitting down with her.

"Strange isn't it?" Emily says thoughtfully as she sets her spoon down. "How life can change so drastically in such a short time. How people can come to mean so much to you."

"I don't think time really matters." he replies after some thought. "A day...a year...as long as there's a connection, time hardly matters."

"Yeah...makes sense." Emily agrees. "Nikolas has been an amazing friend to me from the start and Elizabeth...she came into my life in the most unusual way. Did I ever tell you how we met?"

"You mentioned something about her being Zander's best friend."

"Yeah. When I first met her, she had Lucky pinned to a table in Kelly's." she chuckled softly at his arched eyebrow, clearly surprised by that revelation. "In that moment, I was both afraid for Lucky and at awe of her. She didn't know the story between us. She didn't know why Lucky reacted the way he did. All she saw was her friend in need of defending and she did it. She protected him with little regard to herself and for that...for that I envied her. Then she goes and defends me..."

"How do you mean?"

"The girls at school...they can be cruel." Emily sighs. "It was Elizabeth's first day and she jumped to my defense without any thought to herself. She walked up to those girls with such fire in her eyes. It didn't matter that I was nothing to her. She saw me in need of help and she was there. She chose to be my friend even if she didn't have to. She says it was for Zander's sake, but I don't believe that anymore. The things she has done for me...I just...I wish I could do more for her."

Reaching over one hand to take hers into his, Jason gives it a reassuring squeeze, knowing there wasn't much he could really do for her right then. He couldn't possibly reassure her that everything would be okay because he didn't know that. He doesn't know if either of them will survive their injuries. They looked bad when the ambulance finally arrived and it was going to take a whole lot to get them back to normal.

 **~ . ~**

For the first time in his life, Zander was thankful for Elizabeth putting him as her next of kin with the hospital, he hadn't seen the point of it, but he appreciated it in this instance when the nurse let him into her recovery room. He had been so lost as he watched her surgery, not at all understanding what they were doing, but knowing he couldn't be anywhere else.

"Zander." her soft voice reaches him, her hand sliding onto his shoulder. "How is she?"

"Stable. The doctors can't give me any answers just yet." he sighs, taking hold of her hand in his. "I hate seeing her like this, Emily."

"I know." she let's out a shaky breath. "I hate it, too."

"This isn't the first time I've seen her like this." Zander admits, reaching out his free hand to hold Elizabeth's. "And just like last time, I want to get my hands on the guy that did this and strangle the life out of them."

"Zander..."

"She was only 13. A small fragile kid. Not at all the girl you know now." Zander voices getting lost in the memories. "She was left in the care of the most abusive family on the street. Her family couldn't care less as long as they left her with someone. She'd show up at school with bruises and the most empty look in her eyes that could tear you apart inside."

"I have no words." she whispers, tears welled up in her eyes.

"We weren't friends yet, so, I didn't step in. I didn't try to help her at first." he sighs. "Then I found her crying in the hall and I just...I couldn't accept all the reasons I stayed out of it anymore. She needed help and I knew I had to be the one. I knew if I didn't, no one would."

"Did she let you?"

"I begged her. Every day for a week, I begged her to let me help her, I told her I couldn't just watch her go through this anymore. Friends or not, she needed help." Zander shakes his head. "But she refused. Her own family couldn't care less...why should anyone else."

"I can't even imagine."

"Then one day she missed school and I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong, so, I went to the house she was staying at..." Zander shuts his eyes at the memory. "The door was wide open and I...I found her on the floor, her clothes torn and soaked in her own blood...I couldn't breathe. I'm not even sure how I was able to get her help, but the ambulance arrived and I stayed with her. I stayed with her through it all and I promised her that I'd never let anything bad happen to her again. I promised her that I'd always be there."

"You couldn't have seen this coming." Emily tries to reassure him, but she knows that all he really needs is for Elizabeth to get better and reassure him herself.

"Once she was well enough to get out of the hospital, I moved her into my ma's place, needing to know she was safe always. Her parents didn't even challenge it." Zander finally opens his eyes as the tears roll down his face. "The days ahead we're dark. The only thing that seemed to pull her out of the haze was training her to defend herself. I taught her how to fight, how to ensure she was never taken advantage of again. Slowly but surely she found her way. I couldn't have been more proud of her when she finally came face to face with the bastard that did that to her and showed him he no longer held control over her. In that moment, I knew she'd be okay."

"No wonder you two are so close." she whispers, moving to hug him from behind. "I'm so sorry you both had to go through that. That you both had such a hard past."

"We survived our lives together. She helped make it okay for me to open myself up to other people." Zander admits. "If not for her, I don't think I would have been ready to love someone like you. I just...I never would have believed I deserved someone as good as you."

"You deserve every happiness, Zander, you both do." Emily kisses his cheek. "What can I do for you? Name it and I'll do it."

"I need..." Zander holds her close for a moment longer. "I need you to go check on Nikolas. I know she's going to ask about him the moment she comes to."

"Okay." she whispers, placing one last kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you more." he whispers before releasing his hold on her.

To say that Elizabeth has seen more pain than any normal kid her age is the largest understatement of the year. After all she's been through, this is the last thing she needed yet somehow they always seem to attract the pain like a moth to a flame. Somehow the pain always finds them. He doesn't know how, but he will find a way to help her through this. Somehow he'll make this okay for her.

 **~ . ~**

He was supposed to leave after he dropped Emily off, but then Zander started talking about Elizabeth and he froze. He stood there as Zander explained their past. As he explained how she became this whirlwind girl that his sister described. Life forced her hand the same way it had for him and they picked up the remaining pieces as best they knew how. For someone so young to go through so much, it was unimaginable.

"Jason..." Emily's voice reaches him, making him turn to look at her. "I thought you left."

"I..." Jason sighs. "I couldn't."

"Will you come with me?" Emily asks almost pleading. "I have to check on Nikolas and I...I don't think I can do it alone if..."

Silently holding out his arm, he waits for her to take hold of it before following her to where they had Nikolas. It hurt not being able to take her pain away, but he'll be there for her for as long as she needed him. Arriving at Nikolas's room, they stopped a good distance away, seeing a tragic pain on Laura's face as she cried in Luke's arms.

"Jason..." Emily could feel her heart tightening like a death grip.

"I'm sorry, Em." he voices after Luke meets his eyes and confirms what they had assumed has happened, causing him to pull Emily into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"This can't be real. He can't be gone." she blubbers as the tears tear through her, her heart aching at the loss of her friend. "God...this can't be real...Elizabeth...how do I tell Elizabeth?"

* * *

 **Note: Thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows. Truthfully, using my phone to type this all out is both fun and frustrating at the same time. Autocorrect both a blessing and a curse. I reread it to make corrections and still end up missing some. Anyway thanks for your continued interest. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	7. Lost

**Chapter Seven**

 **~ . ~**

Lost

 **~ . ~**

Dressed in scrubs that she snatched from the hospital locker room, she stands frozen to the spot over Nikolas's grave, unable to feel the snow beneath her feet or the cold air around her. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to be her life. Nikolas was a good person with a good heart. He didn't deserve this. Slowly bending down, not caring for her stitches or the pain, Elizabeth sets the small portrait she had painted for him down upon his headstone. If only she had insisted that they stick to their original plans, none of this would have happened. They never should have been at that club. He never should have died.

"I hate you for leaving me." she whispers, tears frozen in her eyes. "I should have died. Not you."

"Elizabeth."

"That voice." she whispered, turning to meet his eyes, those deep blue eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Emily asked me to find you." he admits. "She's worried."

"What's new?" Elizabeth says plainly, turning away from him. "They've all been walking on eggshells since I woke up. Not wanting to say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing...thinking something will set me off or destroy me. Do you know what that's like? People talking around you but not really saying anything?"

"Yeah. I do." he admits. "Like they don't trust you to handle your own life."

"Exactly." she states irritably. "I've survived worse. They should give me a little more credit."

"Why don't I take you back to the hospital?" Jason questions, watching her body cringe. "You must be in a lot of pain."

"The pain reminds me I'm still alive." she says plainly. "And I won't go back there. I can't."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Nightmares." she whispers. "Staying in the hospital gives me nightmares. It brings me back to a time in my life I'd rather forget. Add losing Nikolas to that and...I just can't."

"Okay, so, no hospitals. I can work with that." he says carefully. "Will you let me help you?"

"Why?" she counters, finally meeting his eyes again. "Why help me?"

"Why not?" he counters, shrugging out of his jacket before holding it open to her. "The cold only worsens the pain."

"I'm fine."

"I'm sure." he smiles slightly. "Humor me."

Meeting his eyes for a long moment, Elizabeth takes in a sharp breath before walking over to him and allowing him to put his jacket on her. The moment the jacket surrounds her, feeling it's warmth, she let's out a deep sigh just before her legs give out from beneath her. Before she could fall to the ground, however, Jason catches her in his arms, cradling her in his embrace. For a split second, as she stared into his deep blue eyes, she almost forgot the pain. For a split second, she almost forgot the heartache that rocked her to her core at the loss of Nikolas. For just a split second, but then reality crashed into her and she turns away from his eyes to look at Nikolas's grave. Uncertain what kind of future lies ahead of her without his love.

 **~ . ~**

Holding her in his arms, he carefully carries her to the waiting SUV, unable to release his hold on her as they get into the backseat, instructing the driver to take them to the penthouse. As soon as they pull out onto the road, Elizabeth falls asleep in his arms, clearly maxed out from the pain. He knows she's strong, she has dealt with more than her fair share through her life and still came out on top, but he can also see what that strength was costing her. It was like she was afraid to allow herself to be vulnerable. Like she had to be strong all the time to ensure nothing bad ever really hurts her.

"She's okay." Jason assures his sister over the phone while the doctor is in with Elizabeth. "She just needs time."

"Thank you for finding her, Jase." Emily says gratefully. "I just can't imagine losing her."

"I'll let her know you called." Jason assures her. "Try to get some rest. She's safe with me. I won't let anything happen to her."

"I know." she replies softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Em." he ends the call just as the doctor walks out of the bedroom. "How is she?"

"Her temperature is slowly rising which is good." the doctor replies. "Right now, the more rest she gets, the better. She needs to give her body a chance to heal. Other than that, she'll be fine. Her stitches are still intact and I've changed the bandages to ward off infection. You have my number, if anything."

"Thanks." he shakes the doctor's hand before showing her to the door. "I appreciate you dropping everything to come by."

"Of course." she says simply. "Goodnight, Mr. Morgan."

Closing the door behind the doctor, he settles into the couch with a guidebook, finding that sleep is the last thing he'll be doing tonight. He had just put Carly on a one-way flight to places unknown earlier that day, thankful that she finally made a choice in what she wanted to do for the sake of her and her unborn child. He had gone to check in at the hospital when Emily told him Elizabeth had disappeared. At first he thought she might be in danger, but then she told him that they finally told her about Nikolas and he just knew where she'd be. He wasn't sure how he'd get her to let him help her, but he's glad he was able to break through to her. Now to help her heal and move on with her life.

 **~ . ~**

Zander hated sitting on his hands and letting someone else take care of Elizabeth, but he knew that going to her now would only cause her more pain and that's the lasr thing he wanted. She was finally opening up to a lasting relationship with Nikolas and losing him now has put her in a funky place. It was like she was lost. Her eyes had been so empty. Worse than he's ever seen it and that was saying something.

"Jason said she's okay." Emily says softly. "You can trust him to take care of her."

"I know." he whispers, wrapping his arms around her. "Its just hard to take a backseat."

"I know. Believe me." she agrees. "But it's what she needs for right now."

"I should get going." Zander sighs before kissing her forehead. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"And risk getting on your family's bad side again?" Zander shakes his head. "I'll be okay. Promise."

"Okay." she accepts, releasing her hold on him. "First thing in the morning."

"Bright and early." he assures her. "Sweet dreams, beautiful."

Walking out of the estate, Zander walks through town, needing to clear his head. He had been nervous about telling her Nikolas had passed away, but he wasnt surprised by her reaction. He had already been buried by the time she regained consciousness that he didn't see the harm in holding onto the information for a couple days. Of course, he should have known she'd run straight to his grave the first chance she got, needing to see it for herself. He hates that she's hurting and he wishes more than anything to be able to take that away, but he can't. He can't because she won't let him. Leaving the job to Jason, something he hopes the other man is ready for because it wasn't going to be easy.

 **~ . ~**

It was late into the night, nearly dawn, when she woke from her slumber, the pain making it almost impossible to stay asleep. For a moment, she almost forgot where she was, but the fear subsided as she remembered all that transpired after she escaped the hospital. Jason. That would explain the oversized t-shirt she finds herself in. Taking a steady breath in, she slowly walks out of the room, wincing with every step.

"Hey." Jason voices as he gets up to walk over to her. "You okay?"

"Sure." she says with a wince. "Just peachy."

"Pain killers?"

"That'd be nice." she concedes, allowing him to help her to the couch. "Thanks."

"Just relax. I'll be right back."

Watching him walk off, she wonders if he remembers seeing her on the docks that first night she came into town. Her life has changed so drastically since that night, but she still wonders if he remembers and what he had thought of her at a first glance. Knowing it hardly mattered, given the circumstances, she doesn't voice any question aloud, accepting the pills that he holds out to her with a glass of water.

"What's that?" she asks when he holds out another pill to her.

"Antibiotics." he says simply. "To help prevent infection."

"Okay." she replies simply, taking it without further inquiry. "I should get going..."

"You should go back to bed and get some rest." he corrects. "You're in no shape to go out at this time of night."

"I'm fine." she voices though her eyes have already started to droop as she lays back against the couch. "I'll be...okay."

"Sure." he shakes his head, helping her to lay down on the couch. "Go to sleep."

"I'm fine, Jason." she assures as she snuggles into the couch.

"Sleep." he says firmly as he covers her with an afghan.

Giving up any pretense that she was going to leave, Elizabeth secures the afghan around her before falling into a deep slumber, allowing the fatigue and pain medication to pull her under. It was hard to drop her defense around someone she hardly knows, but it was different with him somehow. She felt a sense of peace in his presence. Maybe it was residual from when she was shot and his face was the last she saw as she accepted her fate or maybe it was something else entirely, all she knows is that she feels peace and she'll take it for as long as she can manage. Tomorrow she'll face her life and her loss. Tomorrow, she'll force herself to move forward. Tonight, however, she'll sleep in peace and hope for a better tomorrow.

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading and thanks for your kind words with the last chapter. To make up for killing Nikolas, I started a spinoff for them titled Coming Alive. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thanks.**


	8. Unexpected

**Chapter Eight**

 **~ . ~**

Unexpected

 **~ . ~**

Standing at her studio door, keys in hand, Elizabeth takes in a shaky breath, knowing what waits for her inside. She wasn't meant to come back here alone. They were supposed to come here together. They were supposed to have their first Christmas together here. Now that he's gone, she just doesn't know how she can live there without missing his presence.

Sliding the key into the doorknob, she forces herself to turn the key and walk inside, immediately overwhelmed by the smell of Christmas. Gingerbread houses that she had decorated to share with him. The Christmas tree still lighted with a comfortable spot near it to sit down together. Restaurant menus to order Christmas dinner. Travel brochures to look through as they decided where to go after she graduated.

As the door shut behind her, it was like a fire ignited within her, causing her to dismantle and destroy everything she had built in there. All the memories, all the plans, she destroys them all. Yanking the plug out of the socket, she tears apart the tree, destroying the decorations without care. Smashing the ornaments against the walls till there was nothing left. Building a small fire in her trashcan, she tosses all the delivery menus and travel brochures into it, watching as it burns.

"Liz." a voice calls to her as she sits slumped against the wall, staring at her destruction.

"What?" Elizabeth says plainly, not even looking in his direction. "Come to see what you knew was coming?"

"Liz...come on." he sighs, walking over to kneel in front of her. "You know this doesn't help. Giving into this side of us..."

"You mean the anger?" Elizabeth counters, finally meeting his eyes. "Maybe anger is the only thing I can deal with, Zander. Maybe anger is the only thing that is getting me through this."

"Anger is just a shield." he says firmly. "It does nothing but prolong the inevitable. I hate that it's true, but Nikolas is gone. The sooner you come to terms with that, the sooner you can move forward."

"I love you, Zander, I do." she whispers, tears frozen in her eyes as she frames his face in her hands. "But you can't help me through this one."

"I can." he says wholeheartedly, tears welling up in his eyes, watching her throw her shield up. "I can if you let me."

"You finally have the one you love. I won't come between that. I can't." Elizabeth says firmly. "You want to help me, go to her. Be happy. And let me be."

"Liz..." he whispers as she places a soft kiss on his forehead before rising to her feet and holding the door open for him. "Please."

"Go." she says plainly. "Just...just go."

"I know you must feel alone, but you're not. I'm here. I'll always be here." Zander voices, moving to stand in front of her. "When you need me...call. I'll never be too far."

"You've done more for me than I had any right asking of you." Elizabeth sighs. "I won't let that happen again. I can't."

"I wish you could see that it's okay to let people love you. That it's okay to let people help you. That I want to help you. Not as an obligation but because I love you." he says with a heavy heart before gesturing to the jacket she has on. "You can't let me do that, but maybe you can let him. Think about it."

Holding her breath as he pays her the same respect with a kiss to her forehead, she allows the tears to fall, knowing he'll walk away for her sake. Trembling from the pain in her heart as well as the pain in her body, she slowly shuts the door, tightening her grip on the jacket that surrounds her. This wasn't his fight. She lost Nikolas. She has to find a way to move forward. This is her life to survive and she refuses to let him watch.

 **~ . ~**

Waking up, Jason stretches the fatigue from his body before glancing around the empty penthouse, wondering why it surprised him that she wasn't there. Rising to his feet, he spots the note on the table, smiling slightly at the delicate writing upon it.

 _Jason,_

 _Thanks for everything. Borrowed your jacket. Hope you don't mind._

\- _Elizabeth_

Getting changed, he instructs his guard to take him to Elizabeth's studio, figuring it as good a place to start as any. Though he wishes she would have stayed put, he is thankful she took his jacket, knowing she was probably still only in his t-shirt when she left the penthouse.

Getting to the pier, Jason nearly froze at the sight of Elizabeth fighting off someone, but his natural instincts kick in and he gets to her just as she's pushed into the harbor. Pulling out his gun, he shoots the man to immobilize him, but not kill before he jumps into the harbor to get to Elizabeth, knowing his men wouldn't be too far behind. Pulling her from the water, Jason curses himself for not putting a guard on her, regardless of the lack of necessity.

"Come on, Elizabeth." he urges her. "Open your eyes. Come on!"

"Jason." she whispers after coughing up the water she took in. "I..."

"Failsafe." Johnny, the guard states when Jason looks over at the man, hating that the bastard took the coward's way out. "What do you want me to do?"

"Erase him. None of this happened." Jason states as he lifts Elizabeth into his arms. "Get Francis. I want him on her until further notice."

"Understood."

Carrying her to the waiting SUV, he drives her back to the penthouse, calling the doctor along the way. Since she had been in the hospital, he has put finding the drive by shooter on the back burner, needing to do right by her first, but it's starting to look a little less like an attempt on his life and more of an attempt on hers. Danger is a constant in his life, something he's used to, but what kind of threat could this girl really pose anyone? If he's right and this is a second attempt on her life, who could possibly have it out for her this badly?

 **~ . ~**

Laying in bed after being examined by the doctor, Elizabeth's mind is running on overdrive, swearing that she had seen that man before. She couldn't say where exactly, but she knows she has. She had felt off about the shooting, the built seemed to be aimed directly at her, but Nikolas got in the way. Now with this recent attempt on her life, she can't ignore that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that sent anger through her veins. Could she really be that big of a threat to them? Could she really mean so little?

"Hey." his voice is gentle as he stands in the doorway. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." she says as she sits up further, thankfully numbed by the pain killers.

"I want you to know that I'm putting a guard on you until we figure out what's happening." Jason says as he moves to sit in front of her on the bed.

"You think this is connected to the shooting?"

"You don't?"

"No. I do." she admits. "I just didn't think you would. They are two separate incidents."

"Your life on the line twice in such a short time..." he points out. "Not just coincidence."

"Yeah." she sighs. "Hard to overlook that."

"Which begs the question." he lifts her gaze to meet his. "Do you know who's behind this?"

"I have a feeling." she admits before shaking her head. "But it's not your fight."

"It is now."

"Jason." she voices, taken aback by the look of pure determination and sincerity in his eyes. "I can't ask you..."

"You're not asking." he says simply. "Like it or not, I'm in this with you to whatever end. Okay?"

"Okay." she whispers with a shake of her head. "It's my family. I know that must sound crazy to you..."

"Not at all, actually." he admits. "Why would they want to get rid of you?"

"I don't know exactly, but the same day my brother brings over my trust fund, I get shot at." she explains. "Could be a coincidence, but I doubt it."

"Okay." he says, pulling out his phone. "What's his name?"

"Steven Lars Webber."

"When you're done, bring me Steven Lars Webber." Jason states. "He's Liz's brother, so, try to keep him in one piece."

"You should probably keep him away from me then." she says once he's off the phone. "If I have it my way, he'll be lucky to leave here alive."

"Why don't I make you something to eat?" he says with a slight smile, knowing she was probably right.

"I'm okay." she waves away his suggestion before shaking her head at his arched eyebrow. "Food will be fine. Thank you."

"See. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You have no idea." she counters before relaxing into the bed. "You know, if we're right, it means that Nikolas died because of me."

"Nikolas died because of the person that shot him." Jason corrects firmly. "The only ones at fault is the one that pulled the trigger and the ones that hired him."

Shaking her head in acceptance, she watches him walk out of the room, thankful for the moment alone. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense, that her family would do this to her. She couldn't begin to understand why, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was them. The only question now being what role did her brother play in it all?

 **~ . ~**

Cooking her something to eat, he decides to do his own research into the Webber clan, wondering just what could possibly be hiding in their closets that they'd kill their own child. Placing a call to the last person he wanted to bother with this, Jason hangs up and waits for his call back, surprised when he calls almost immediately.

"The business is fine." Jason assures. "This is personal."

"What's going on?"

"What do you know about the Webber family?"

"That's a loaded question." Sonny admits, running a weary hand down his face. "What's this about?"

"Elizabeth Webber."

"How do you know that name?"

"She's friends with Emily." he concedes, confused by Sonny's reaction. "There's a mark on her back and it may have to do with her family."

"I'm on my way." Sonny says in an instant. "You don't let her out of your sight. You hear me? I'll be on the first plane out."

"Sonny! Who is she to you?"

"I'll explain it all when I get back." Sonny says firmly. "You keep her safe, Jason."

"Without a doubt."

"Good." Sonny sighs. "I'll be there soon."

Ending the call, Jason couldn't wrap his head around the conversation that just took place. Instead of gaining some answers, he is straddled with more questions. What is Sonny's connection to Elizabeth and what must it mean to him that he'd drop everything to come back here? Finishing up his cooking, he puts his thoughts on the back burner until Sonny returns, deciding to focus on what he can do now and that's take care of Elizabeth. Walking into the room, he finds her resting, thankful that she's taking care of herself.

"Hey." he whispers, gently waking her. "Food's done."

"Mm...smells good." she voices groggily before she realizes who she's talking to and shakes her head. "Umm...I mean..."

"It's okay." he says softly. "You don't have to hide yourself from me."

"I..." she shakes her head before accepting. "Thank you for the food."

"Can I ask you something?" he voices when he realizes she's not ready to drop her defense just yet.

"Okay."

"Why did you take my jacket?"

"Right. Sorry." she sighs, setting her spoon down. "I never should have done that."

"It's fine." he waves away her apology. "I just wanted to know why."

"This is bound to sound crazy to you..."

"Try me."

"It felt safe." she admits. "I can't explain why. I feel safe when I wear it. Even when that guy attacked me...I just knew I'd be okay."

"Then I'm glad you took it." he says honestly when he hears a knock on the door. "That's Johnny with your brother. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." she assures. "Go. I'll be fine."

"Eat. Rest." he says softly. "No one will get to you here."

"I know." she replies. "Really, I'm okay."

"Okay." he accepts, pulling open the door. "I'll be across the hall if you need anything."

"Okay." she smiles slightly. "And Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...for the food." she says carefully before meeting his eyes. "For everything."

"Anytime."

Walking out of the penthouse, he closes the door, coming face to face with Francis. When it comes to guards, Francis is the top of the list and he needs that now where Elizabeth is concerned. Somehow he feels like this was just about to get a whole lot more complicated with Sonny's return as if it weren't complicated enough.

"No one gets past you." Jason says seriously. "If Sonny gets back before I'm done, send him over."

"Understood."

Walking across the hall to the other penthouse, Jason enters just as Johnny finishes tying up Steven. Clearly the man couldn't follow simple instructions because Johnny gagged him atop of it. Johnny doesn't do too well with marks that blabber a million questions. Especially when woman's life is on the line. If it weren't for the need for information, Steven probably wouldn't be able to talk by this point.

"I'm gonna make this real simple." Jason states as he stares Steven right in the eye. "You're gonna tell me exactly what I want to know and maybe you live past this."

* * *

 **Note: Thank you for the reviews. Interesting suggestion, I might look into that pairing later on down the road, maybe a prequel of sorts. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	9. Promises

**Chapter Nine**

 **~ . ~**

Promises

 **~ . ~**

Letting himself into Elizabeth's studio, he let's out a deep sigh, hating that he has to take a step back, but knowing he couldn't push her. As wrong as she is about his place in her life, he'll let her get there herself. For now, he'll clean up the destruction and get things as close to normal as possible. He had wanted to take down the decorations himself to prevent what he knew was coming, but he also knew it was a part of her healing process and he had to give it to her.

"Hey..." Emily starts to say but falls short at the sight of the place. "My god."

"It was worse. Trust me." he counters before walking over to her. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course." she says without hesitation. "Don't worry. We'll get this place back to normal."

"That's not why I called you over." Zander shakes his head. "Cleaning this up is on me. I need you for something more important."

"Name it."

"I need you to pack up some clothes for Liz and drop it off." Zander says as they walk over to her closet. "She's currently wearing your brother's clothes. I think she'd feel better in her own."

"Safe bet." Emily agrees. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

"Zander..."

"I'm okay." he assures her. "Really. I just need to do this."

"Okay." she accepts before moving to pack a bag. "I just hope you know I'm here if you do want to talk about it."

"I know." Zander says with a slight smile. "Liz and I...we've always had each other's backs, no question. It's just hard when she chooses to keep me at arms length."

"She's having a hard time." Emily reminds him. "Maybe she's just trying to cope the best she can."

"See, I get that, I do. If she were pushing me away for her own good, I'd understand. I'd accept that without question." Zander sighs in frustration. "But for her to push me away for MY own good...I just can't grasp that. I mean, doesn't she know I'd do anything for her? Doesn't she know just how much she means to me? That nothing and no one would ever change that?"

"What can you do if she wants to keep you at a distance?" Emily questions as she zips up the bag.

"I don't know." he sighs. "But I can't have her believing that I'm someone she can't count on because nothing is further from the truth."

"And you'll find a way to remind her of that." she says reassuringly. "I'm gonna go drop this off. When I get back, I'll help you finish cleaning up and we can talk more, okay?"

"On second thought, can you hangout here while I take that to her?" Zander says as he dusts his hands off on his pants. "I need to give it another shot."

"Sure." Emily says as she hands over the bag. "Give her my best?"

"Of course." he assures before kissing her softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Making his way out of the studio, closing the door behind him, Zander heads straight for Harborview Towers. He knows that she wants to give him an out, but that goes against everything they are. They have been through too much to ever bail out. One way or another, he will get her to see it his way, refusing to accept the conditions she has put on their friendship.

 **~ . ~**

Finishing her food, Elizabeth makes her way out of the bedroom to put her dishes into the sink. Every part of her wants Zander there, needing him to lend clarity to her whirlwind thoughts, but he couldn't be there. He shouldn't. Especially not with her crazy family in the mix. She put him in danger once before and she swore that'd be the last time. She couldn't risk his life, she wouldn't. She should have known, however, that his acceptance wouldn't last long.

"It's okay." Elizabeth says to the guard at the door when she pulls it open to find Zander on the other side. "He's my best friend."

"I understand that, but Jason left specific instructions..."

"He's no danger to me." Elizabeth says firmly. "If you really need to, you can go get Jason's approval while we wait."

"No...that's okay." Francis shakes his head. "Just...scream, I guess."

"Thanks." Elizabeth says before pulling Zander into the penthouse and closing the door. "Just couldn't stay away, huh?"

"Honestly, no. I couldn't." Zander admits. "Here."

"You packed my clothes?"

"God, no." Zander shook his head at the thought. "I had Em do it."

"Thanks." she says softly as she puts down the bag on the table. "As much as I appreciate this, you shouldn't be here."

"Because I belong with Emily in this bubble of ignorance?" Zander challenges. "What happened to you since we saw each other last?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Really?" Zander scoffs as he takes hold of her hand, holding up her arm. "So, these bruises are nothing? Or should I assume Jason put his hands on you?"

"Jason would never hurt me!" she snaps. "He's been nothing but good to me."

"Then tell me what happened!" Zander snaps back. "And drop this whole for my own good bullshit."

"You don't have to be a part of this! Don't you get that?" Elizabeth grips his face in her hands. "I'm trying to save your life! I'm trying to give you everything you ever wanted. Why can't you let me?"

"Because whether you want to admit it or not, you need me." he says seriously. "How can you expect me to walk away knowing that?"

"Emily needs you. She's good for you. She's safe." Elizabeth releases her hold on him. "She loves you more than anything and I refuse to be responsible for her losing you."

"You're right. Emily loves me and she's good for me...probably too good for me. There's no one I could think of loving more than her." Zander says before turning her to face him. "But loving Emily doesn't change anything. It doesn't change us. No matter how badly you want me to walk away, Liz, it's not happening. It will never happen. Because as much as I want a life with Emily, as much as I want all the things we had talked about, none of it matters without you. None of it."

"Zander, please." she pleads with him. "Can't you see what I'm trying to do? Can't you see that I need you to walk away."

"You're my family, Elizabeth, do you get that?" Zander counters seriously. "Everything good in me...everything Emily loves about me...you gave me that. You showed me the kind of person I could be. I won't walk away. I can't."

"And it's that goodness in you that I'm trying to protect! It's the goofball with a heart big enough to love a disaster like me...that's what matters most to me." Elizabeth says through her tears. "You saw me when I was invisible. You heard me when I lost my will to speak. You think I don't know your worth, but I do. I know exactly what you are to me. What we are to each other. And it's because of it that I need you to walk away. Because I'm selfish. Because I need you to have everything you ever wanted and I need to know I helped you get there. What's happening to me, I can survive it, I know I can. But I need you to let me."

"Elizabeth..."

"Do you remember what you said to me the day you left Boulder behind you?"

"Don't do this..."

"Kid, this is where our roads divide. It's time for you to ride it out on your own for now. That's what you said to me. I hated it, more than I hated anything in my life, but I let you leave me. I let you walk the path you needed to without me." Elizabeth reminds him. "This is my fight. It's something I have to take on without you. So, please, hear me and let our roads divide. Please."

"For now..." he says through gritted teeth. "I hate this...but okay."

Elizabeth watched as he forced himself to walk out of the penthouse. She knew he wouldn't leave until she made it impossible for him to stay. As much as it pains her to have him walk away, this whole situation has her family written all over it and she needed to focus on that. She needs to focus on finding the truth and unravelling this crazy life that she has been burdened with since birth. If she thought it were possible, she'd push Jason right out with Zander, but not even she is convincing enough to fool Jason. Something she is both frustrated and grateful for.

 **~ . ~**

Jason could see that Steven wanted to help, but clearly he wasn't privileged to anything of importance. The man was almost as stubborn as his sister, though, not getting that he wasn't getting anywhere near Elizabeth anytime soon. Jason may believe his innocence, but the man is far from innocent. He has enough to watch out for, he didn't need to add Steven to that list.

"Morgan." he answers his cellphone before turning to look Steven right in the eye as he listens to Stan over the phone. "Good work. Send me everything you got."

"What? What is it?" Steven blurts out as Jason moves closer to him. "I've told you everything I know. I swear!"

"Looks like the complete opposite." Johnny stated maniacally as he yanks Steven's head back, sticking his gun up against his throat. "It's not nice to lie to men with guns. It's just unwise."

"I haven't lied...I haven't." Steven chokes out. "I swear."

"Still he lies. Tsk. Tsk." Johnny sighs. "Should I just pull the trigger. I should shouldn't I?"

"In due time." Jason assures him. "So I suggest you drop the bullshit and tell me who paid you to get that trust fund from your parents."

"How..." Steven looks at them in disbelief. "I don't know who it was. They just wanted me to get it for her and I didn't see the harm in it."

"The money didn't hurt either, huh?" Johnny states in disgust. "Must be nice to get paid to sell out your own flesh and blood."

"That's not it at all! I did nothing to hurt my sister! I did it to help her!" Steven snaps, yanking his back from Johnny's grip. "I owed it to her to get that trust fund. What does it matter if I got paid to do so?"

"Half a million dollars. You get half a million dollars and you don't think to question it?" Jason says in utter disbelief. "I tell you that your sister is nearly killed twice and you don't think to yourself that maybe it had something to do with the $500,000 someone paid you to get a file from your parents?"

"I'm betting he knew it all along. I bet he figured that with Elizabeth out of the picture, he could petition the court to inherit that money." Johnny counters. "Someone as young as Elizabeth, it's doubtful that she'll have a will. Easy money, I'd say."

"I would never do anything to hurt my sister!" Steven shouts angrily. "Getting the trust fund file did nothing for anyone besides Elizabeth. Why someone would pay me is beyond me, but they stood to gain nothing from me doing so."

"Nothing but a clear target." Jason states angrily, gripping his throat tightly in one hand. "I hope that half a million was worth your life because, if they succeed, I promise you a slow and bitter end. Get him out of here."

"In one piece?" Johnny asks as Jason heads for the door.

"That's preferable." Jason replies. "Last thing we need is cops."

"Shame." Johnny states as he shoves the rag back into Steven's mouth to gag him before whispering in his ear, "You've caught a break this time, but know one thing...anything happens to her, I mean ANYTHING, and I promise you there's no place on this earth you can hide that we won't find you. No hole deep enough...no island remote enough...we will find you and you will pay with your life."

Leaving the two to themselves, Jason makes his way over to the other penthouse to check on Elizabeth. Talking to Francis, he's not at all surprised to find that she got him to let someone in. He wants her protected, but he knows that he can't protect her from her friends or the other way around. From the look of it, Elizabeth is adamant on going at this alone and he doesn't blame her. He's just glad she's letting him help her because he knows this is far from over.

 **~ . ~**

She had just finished changing her bandages and putting on clothes that actually fit her when Jason came walking into the penthouse. For moment she was stuck in place, just staring at him, but is quickly pulled out of it when he closes the door.

"Thought I said to rest."

"I did...while I ate." she says simply. "Besides, I had a visitor."

"I noticed." he replies with a gesture to her clothes. "Change your bandages, too?"

"Yeah. It was getting pretty bloody." she admits. "Stitches are still good, though."

"Okay." he says before helping her over to the couch to sit down. "Wish you'd take it easy."

"Not in my nature." she counters before stopping him from moving. "So...do I have to ask?"

"He didn't have much to tell us." Jason says as he sits down on the love seat. "From what we could gather, your trust fund has something to do with it."

"My parents...it has to be them, right?"

"It's a possibility."

"But?"

"But there's another factor that needs to be considered."

"Which would be?" Elizabeth presses, arching her eyebrow at Jason's silence. "Come on! I deserve to know."

"Someone paid your brother to get your trust fund released." Jason explains, watching as anger fills her eyes. "It's unclear why, but it gives us a more pressing angle to uncover before we put our focus on your parents. I'm having Johnny pick it up on his way back from dropping off Steven."

"So he's still in one piece." Elizabeth says plainly. "Good."

"I'm not saying to leave him alone for good, but for now...until we get a better handle on things..."

"Fine." Elizabeth states. "Besides, I want to be healed when I confront him."

"Fair enough." Jason says with a slight smile. "Now, can you get some rest?"

"You'll wake me if you find anything out, right?"

"If I say yes, will you go to sleep?"

"Only way."

"Then yes." Jason says as he helped her lay down. "Now sleep."

"Jason?" she whispers, his face merely inches from hers, acutely aware of his body close to hers.

"Yeah?" he replies, staring into her eyes.

"Don't let me push you away." she voices despite wanting herself to shut up. "I just pushed Zander out of my life..."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jason assures her, gently tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "No matter how hard you push. Promise."

"Okay." she sighs, closing her eyes to his touch. "I think I'll sleep now."

"Sweet dreams." he whispers before placing a soft kiss upon her forehead.

Jason knows how hard it must have been for her to admit her vulnerability and he couldn't help but feel thankful that she trusts him enough to show it. He knows that he shouldn't read too much into it, he knows that he shouldn't read too much into the way she leant into his touch, but his body seems to not get the message. Being close to her like this, that familiar pull takes hold of him stronger than ever and he's not sure how much longer he can go without showing her just where he stands. She's everything he never knew he wanted. Everything he never knew he needed. Shaking his head, he picks up his guide book and takes a seat on the love seat, deciding that what is has to be enough, for now.

 **~ . ~**

During his flight back to Port Charles, Sonny tries to think back over the last twenty years of his life, uncertain how this could possibly have happened. He had taken every damn precaution possible.. The doctor was dead, every file he had was destroyed, and there weren't any nurses in the delivery room that night. Hell, the adoption was top secret, not a single identifying feature placed in the file. So, how, after nearly eighteen years, could the truth find its way to the surface? He had buried this so damn deep so no one, NO ONE, could dig it up. He won't bring her into this, however, not until he's certain the truth has come out. He promised to protect both her and her daughter, a promise he will damn well keep if it takes his life to do it. He owed her that much.

* * *

 **Note: I appreciate all your kind words. It's nice to know that even Non-Liason fans can appreciate my writing. I'm going to try to reply to every review for this chapter, so, if you have questions this chapter is the time to lay it on me. Okay, well, hope you enjoyed. Thanks.**


	10. Revelations

**Chapter Ten**

 **~ . ~**

Revelation

 **~ . ~**

School. The most pointless, systematically insignificant, waste of time yet there she was. Her bandages wrapped securely around her body to ensure minimal pain levels as she suffers another day in this hellhole. Of all the things for him to require of her, she swears she'll get Jason back for this one day.

"He's just trying to do right by you." Francis voices as she opens her locker.

"Right." she sighs, turning to look at him. "Forgot you followed me to school."

"Would you like another guard?" Francis counters. "It could be arranged."

"No. I just..." she sighs before grabbing her books and shutting her locker. "I hate school."

"You sure?" Francis questions. "Or could it be that you hate having to be around people in fear that you might actually like some of them, if you gave it half a chance?"

"Nope." Elizabeth says with a shake of her head. "Just school. School sucks."

Francis couldn't help but smile at that as he walked with her to her first class. This girl clearly has been though a lot in her short life yet she still found a way to come out of it with more than a little spunk. He's certain, if she were to spend any amount of time with Johnny, the two would be inseparable.

 **~ • ~**

Picking up the soiled bandages, Jason starts to clean up the penthouse, hating being patient as Sonny stays locked up in his office. His boss wouldn't tell him much more than he had to make a few calls to see if he was right about the threat hanging over Elizabeth's head.

Sending her to school hadn't been his first choice, but she deserved to finish her high school years, wanting her life affected as little as possible by this situation. She wasn't happy, of course, not that he expected her to be. Sonny had just arrived when she was leaving for school. They hadn't spoken, however, since he instructed Francis to get her to school before she was late.

Selfish, maybe, but he wanted a chance to speak to Sonny before he laid anything in Elizabeth's lap. Whatever has Sonny acting the way he is, Jason wants to know exactly what they are dealing with before he brings her into it. She's been through more than enough and he intends on keeping her load as light as possible, if she'll let him.

Picking up his phone when it buzzes, Jason let's out a sigh of relief when he finds a text from Francis. She's okay and attending class. Good. He wasn't sure if she'd actually go along with it, but he's glad that she is. He was just putting away the first aid kit when Sonny finally emerged from the office.

 **~ • ~**

Lunch. Lunch is good. Not for the food, cafeteria food being the absolute worse form of food in existence, but for the fact that school is half over. School will be over soon and then she'll finally be out of this hellish prison.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Francis asks her when she simply pushes the food back and forth. "You need to keep up your strength."

"Me eat this...yeah, not happening." Elizabeth shakes her head. "This stuff is more likely to kill me than keep me alive."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"No?" she scoops up some gunk onto a spoon and puts it under his nose. "Smell."

"Ugh, what is that?" Francis pushes the spoon away.

"Exactly." she laughs, dropping the spoon back down. "Still think I should eat?"

"You should call the health department. That can't be legal."

"Unfortunately it is." she says simply. "I'll eat after school."

"Liz?" Emily voices, pulling them put of their little bubble.

"Emily." Elizabeth replies, really wishing she could avoid this. "You can have the table. We were just heading out."

"Don't go, please." Emily blocks her path. "I just want to talk."

"I'll be over there." Francis says when Elizabeth looks at him. "I won't be far."

"Okay." Elizabeth says before turning to Emily. "You want to talk, let's talk."

"I guess, what I really want to know is if you're okay?" Emily voices as they sit down. "You look worse than the last time I saw you."

"Way to boost a girl's ego."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm fine, Emily, honest." Elizabeth says reassuringly. "I'm in school, aren't I?"

"With a bodyguard." Emily points out. "Things must be really bad if he's following you around."

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Or Zander?"

"He's safer away from me." Elizabeth states. "You both are."

"Do you really think he'll let you go through this without him?" Emily counters. "You're the only family he's got."

"He's got you now." Elizabeth reminds her. "Take my place and keep him safe!"

"There's no replacing you and you know it." Emily snaps. "You mean too much to him. And one way or another, he will find a way to help you."

"No. He won't." Elizabeth says firmly as she rises to her feet. "I know Zander. I know he won't push unless someone puts it in his head to do so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I know what you're doing and you need to stop." Elizabeth states. "You owe me nothing. Nikolas dying doesn't require you to save me. Keep Zander out of this and mind your own life before one or both of you get hurt."

"Why do you get to save everyone yet no one gets to save you?!" Emily practically shouts. "He saved you once before, he can save you again."

"I never asked to be saved." Elizabeth counters. "Not then. Not now."

"Whether you like it or not, you matter to people." Emily says as Elizabeth turns her back on her. "People love you. Nothing you do will change it."

"It's because of it that I can't let you be part of this." Elizabeth says sadly. "Because despite every instinct not to, I love you guys and I won't let you get hurt. I refuse to."

"Elizabeth..."

"Francis." Elizabeth states. "Let's go."

Walking out of the cafeteria, she heads straight for Francis's car, deciding she's had enough of school for one day. Since when did saving people's lives become selfish? She has never been one to understand people, but the idea that what she's doing is selfish is something she truly didn't understand. Did they have some kind of death wish or something?

 **~ • ~**

Sonny was about to go into detail on the plans he has put forth when Jason gets a text from Francis that they were heading back to the penthouse for something to eat. Deciding not to question it just yet, Jason relays the message to Sonny, who immediately heads into the kitchen to whip something up. Giving him enough time to think through the bombshell that Sonny dropped into his lap.

"I'm going to change my bandages." Elizabeth says quickly as she makes her way up the stairs. "I'll be down when I'm done."

"Hasn't been the best day." Francis explains as he shuts the door. "And apparently the cafeteria food is meant for animals."

"They serve the same thing as the hospital."

"Hospital that short on patients?" Francis counters with a shake of his head. "Although it might come in handy during routine interrogation."

"Glad to see someone can find the humor in this."

"What can I say? I have O'Brien as a partner." Francis shrugs. "Any progress on your end?"

"More than expected." Jason admits. "Sonny doesn't consider the Webbers a viable threat."

"Reason being?"

"He wouldn't say." Jason says plainly. "Just that there are more pressing angles. Not that I disagree."

"You want me to keep Cody in place?"

"For now." Jason concedes. "No threat is too small as far as her safety is concerned."

"Understood."

"Jason." Elizabeth calls from upstairs. "Can you come up here?"

"Something wrong?" he questions as he makes his way to the stairs.

"Not exactly..." Elizabeth replies. "Okay...maybe..."

"Where are you?" he questions when he gets into her room but doesn't find her.

"In the shower." she calls out. "Be forewarned...I'm naked."

"Grabbing a towel." Jason says as he turns back to grab a fresh towel from the closet. "What's wrong?"

"I fell..." she says carefully. "I can't seem to get back up without agitating my stitches. I think I almost popped a couple."

"Next time, lead with the part that you fell." Jason says as he quickly makes his way to the shower to help her up, carrying her to the bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just embarrassed I guess." she admits as she secures the towel around her.

"You shouldn't be." he replies as he walks over to the drawer for the back up kit. "You shouldn't be embarrassed to ask for help. Especially when it's me."

"Because you'd never judge me?"

"I'd never judge you." he says with conviction. "You need help with the bandages?"

"No. I'm okay." she assures. "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime." Jason replies. "Sonny's almost done cooking. Food should be ready by the time you're done."

"Sonny." she whispers. "Has he said anything?"

"Later." Jason counters. "After you've gotten something to eat."

"Okay." she accepts. "I'll be down soon."

Walking downstairs, he couldn't help the slight smile that touched his lips. She has finally started to drop her guard where he's concerned and that gave him hope. She turned herself into someone that guarded everything about herself. That guards her heart like Sonny his organization. He can only hope to show her that some people are worth being vulnerable for.

 **~ • ~**

Successfully fed, Elizabeth sits across from Sonny, who sits on the coffee table, she could see that he cared for, but she couldn't understand how. She doesn't remember ever knowing him. How can she matter to him?

"A long time ago, in what seems like another lifetime, a very good friend of mine, Elle Giambetti, entrusted the most important person in her life to me." Sonny explains, handing over a tattered old photo of him holding her. "Your mother found herself in trouble she had no idea how to get out of yet her only concern was getting you to safety. She wanted you as far away from the danger as she could get you."

"My mother?" she stares down at the picture. "I'm adopted."

"It was the only way to ensure you were never pulled into the line of fire." Sonny says carefully. "But that wasn't until you were nearly two. The Webbers didn't adopt you until we were absolutely certain there was no other way."

"So she took care of me?" Elizabeth questions as she looks up to meet his eyes.

"Not at first." Sonny takes the picture back, smiling slightly as he puts it back in his wallet. "For the first half of that year, your care was left to me. And it had been hard at first. I had no idea how to take care of a kid, but I learnt how. I learnt what I needed to in order to keep you alive and well."

"And my mother?"

"She did her best to keep the danger from you, but it was hard to keep her distance for too long." Sonny explains. "When she thought the coast was clear, she came to us. She came for you. And for a while, we were at peace...we could have lived our whole lives in the bubble we created."

"But you didn't."

"No. We didn't. The danger found us like it always did only it was you that got hurt." Sonny admits with a heavy heart, handing her a picture of her mother. "You were in the hospital for nearly a month, in which time, your mother decided that she'd rather you lived away from her than watch you die in her arms. She made me promise to send you out of her reach, knowing she would never be able to stay away if she knew where I sent you. The kind of darkness that lived in her eyes once you were gone...there was nothing anyone could do to bring back the light to her eyes."

"She sacrificed her happiness to save my life." she says as she stares intently at the picture, trying to memorize every inch of her face. "To protect me from danger."

"A danger that is now your reality." Sonny voices, hating that it's true. "I know you don't know me, you have no reason to trust me..."

"Jason trusts you." Elizabeth says simply, finally looking up at him. "And I trust him. That's all I need to know."

"Then trust this...I will not stop until you're safe again." Sonny promises. "You will not live in the same fear as your mother."

"So...where do we go from here?" Elizabeth questions. "What happens now?"

"I still have a few things to look into before we make our next move." Sonny admits, rising to his feet. "I'll be back once I get the answers I need."

"Can I..." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "Can I keep this?"

"It's yours." Sonny says softly, grabbing his jacket. "I hope you know, if she had any other choice, she would have kept you. She loved you beyond her own desires."

Looking away from Sonny, she brings her gaze back down to the picture in her hand, wishing more than anything that she could have known her mother. That she could have known a life with her. Would she be as cynical and jaded as she is now? Would she be more open to people or more accepting of love? Who would she be had she known her mother? Her real mother.

"Elizabeth." Jason voices once Sonny's gone.

"My life could have been so different." Elizabeth says as he moves to sit beside her. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"She is." he agrees, lifting her gaze to meet his. "You okay?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth admits, tears frozen in her eyes. "My whole life is a lie. Everything I know of myself...none of it was real."

"It's true that your heritage wasn't real. Those around you aren't who you thought they were." Jason drops his hand to hold hers. "The part that matters, however, the part that will never change, is you. Your parents didn't make you who you are. Your life, your choices, your heart, that's what makes you who you are."

"Liz..." Zander's voice catches her by surprise.

"You called him?" Elizabeth looks at Jason in disbelief.

"You want to protect him, I get that, but sometimes it's okay to let people be there. Especially at times like this." Jason voices before placing a kiss on her forehead and rising to his feet. "Let him help you."

"He's right, you know." Zander chimes in.

"Of course you'd agree with him." Elizabeth counters. "He's on your side."

"Your side." Jason corrects. "I'll be next door."

"Jason..." Elizabeth calls to him as he walks to the door. "...thanks."

"Anytime." Jason says before standing in front of Zander. "Don't make me regret calling you."

"Understood." Zander says, stepping aside to allow Jason to exit. "So...what's with you and the guy?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Zander counters with a slight smirk. "You obviously feel something for him...dare I say love?"

"Funny." she counters as he moves to sit with her on the couch. "Someone's got jokes."

"What's up, Liz?" Zander questions. "Jason said something about life changing news."

"Long story short, I'm adopted and my mother gave me up to protect me from danger." Elizabeth let's out a deep sigh. "All I know for sure is that my life has been one huge lie."

"Not your whole life." Zander counters. "Not the parts that matter."

"You don't get it." Elizabeth snaps, rising to her feet. "I could have had an entirely different life. I could have been an entirely different person, a BETTER person."

"Are you kidding?" Zander counters in disbelief, standing up and forcing her to look at him. "There's no one better. There's no better you than the one standing in front of me right now."

"You're biased." she says firmly.

"Maybe so. Doesn't mean I'm wrong." Zander says seriously. "You protect those in need of it. You care for people even though you try hard not to. You think I don't know your worth, but the truth is that I know it more than you do. There's no better you because there's only you. No matter what your past would have been like, I know in my heart that you would still be the same girl I know and love."

"How do you know that?" Elizabeth challenges. "How can you possibly believe that?"

"Because the soul never changes. At the core of you, everything that matters would still ring true." Zander promises, gripping the sides of her neck, trying to show her just how certain he was. "You are who you're meant to be. No amount of change to your DNA or past will change that. I promise you."

"I'm sorry." she whispers, staring into his eyes, tears flowing down her face.

"Sorry?" he looks at her in confusion. "For what?"

"For pushing you away." she says sadly. "For not letting you help me...even when I knew I needed it."

"I was never far." Zander assures, pulling her into a hug. "I'll always give you the space you need, Elizabeth, but I'd never truly leave you. Never."

"Thank you for loving me enough to stick around." she whispers. "Thank you for being you."

"I'm only me because of you." he says, pulling away to look at her. "I love you, kid."

"I love you, too, old timer."

Elizabeth clung to him as the tears finally poured out of her, needing to finally release all the pent up pain she had been refusing to let out. Someone has tried to kill her. Not once but twice. Someone tried to kill her twice and still wants her dead. Parents she has never met. Her whole life is changing right before her eyes and she has no idea how she's supposed to handle it.

 **~ • ~**

Jason was going over everything he has been told, trying to put the pieces together, knowing that it all had to fit together somehow. He hates what this is doing to her. He hates that it's hurting her, but he knows that there's no stopping it. The only way to fix this is to get through it. Then Sonny walks through the door with the next step in their plan. The answer to Steven's backer.

"The Giambettis?" Jason raises an eyebrow. "They paid Steven to get her trust fund?"

"According to Stan and he's never wrong." Sonny replies simply. "You got the trust fund?"

"The file's in that drawer." Jason gestures to the desk.

"Have you looked this over?" Sonny questions when he pulls out the paperwork and sees exactly what Maximus was getting at.

"Haven't had a chance."

"Elle found a way to give her daughter a good amount of her assets." Sonny hands the file over to Jason. "And big brother has decided to get his niece exactly what was owed to her. Only question being, how did he find out about Elizabeth and her trust fund."

"He didn't know?"

"As far as Elle's family is concerned, Elizabeth died from her wounds when she was a child." Sonny states firmly. "Call Benny. Make him set up a meeting between me and Maximus. It's time the two of us faced each other again. I'll be on the first flight out."

"You want me to come with?"

"No. I want you here with her." Sonny says seriously. "The threat isn't coming from the Giambetti family. Until we know who's behind this, you stay with her. I'll take Francis with me."

"Understood."

"I fear this has more to do with Elle and less to do with Elizabeth." Sonny sighs. "Elle has been in hiding since the incident. This could be some twisted way of pulling her back out of the shadows."

"And who would benefit from it?"

"One person." Sonny states. "And I'll kill him before he gets the chance. If it's him, he's a dead man."

"Who, Sonny?"

"Luiz Alcazar."

* * *

 **Note: Took a while, I know, but I was torn in two directions with this. I think I went the right way. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you.**


End file.
